


Lily the princess

by Lesbeannerd



Category: my own
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbeannerd/pseuds/Lesbeannerd
Summary: A young princes exiled by her family to live in a tower guarded by a huge monsterouse dragonWill she be saved from the tower and will the dragon be slayed(This is my first original fic i tought of it while trying to designe a cool dragon and a lesbian story im dutch so i'll do my best with this fic)





	Lily the princess

Long long ago a princess was banished from her kingdom by her own parents just because she had been atracted to another girl. 

It had disgusted them to see there daughter like that. So the tought locking her away from other women would help make her normal. They would send princes up to her but they would always return empty handed the princess would choose to stay.

They found her talking to a girl and dicided to let the tower be guarded by a size shifting blood red and black dragon. The prince that would slay this beast would surely win there daughter's hart would they not?

 

*somewhere deep in the woods at the tower*

 

Lily slept in her tower while it shook by the dragons snore. Lily had lang ago gotten used to it

It felt comforting to know that ember was watching over her. The snoring slowly lessend until it seaced to be the gaint black wings covering her window moved to let the sun in. A magical light inveloped the tower at the windowsil sat a tiny chubby puppy sized dragon smiling goofily at lily "goodmorning lily" it sqeaked

Softly giggiling at the pudgy dragon she walked over and pat its scaly head "goodmorning my little ember how are you feeling" 

"Im a little sore from that last knight stabbing my paw with his dumb sword" she squaked puffing out her chest iritably 

Lilly walked over to check on the paw "it looks alright ember nothing to worry about" 

"Lilly you have got to come with me someday away from these mean men and evil rulers" ember flapped over and landed into her arms purring and puffing out tiny flaires of smoke

"Oh ember you know i cant leave my family would kill me if i did. im wrong thats what they tell me i am messed up in the head for loving" she held the tiny dragon close tearing up slightly.

Ember nuzzled her whiping away her tears and flapping her tiny wings "wel i think your beautiful and a really nice princess!" 

"Thank you ember you are the fearsest and most amazing dragon there is" she gave her a soft pet on the head "but ember shouldnt you be out there in the forest guarding unimaginal treasures"

Ember wraped her tail around lily "you are the treasure i guard and none shines as bright as you"

Hugging the tiny dragon to her chest she sat at her bed waiting for abother boring day to pass by until she rot in this prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a thingy i had in my head sorry if its sucky im really trying!
> 
> Dont worrrry the lesbian will happen!!
> 
> No ember is not part of the big gay😂


End file.
